There has been proposed a system for detecting the direction of a gaze of a driver driving an automobile to support the driver by preventing him/her from falling asleep or driving inattentively (see Patent Document 1, for example)    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-352228
However, in the system that has been conventionally proposed, the information on the direction of the face of the person or the direction of the gaze of the person was not necessarily utilized sufficiently to control the device.